


Happy

by Baguette2000



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Angst, Everyone might seem OOC or is OOC, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nothing explicit, Reincarnation, Touken Ranbu personality man..., We did nothing wrong - We did everything wrong, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette2000/pseuds/Baguette2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU<br/>During a battle something happened and now Atsu is in modern day Tokyo with a new life.<br/>A Atsu ---> Kasamatsu fanfic basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: Atsu's Life

**Author's Note:**

> There will be words that have asterisks. Those are terms that you might or might know. Since Touken Ranbu is a Japanese game and is in a way region lock, I will try to define some terms you may want to know.  
> I don't own anything but this story (I am only doing this warning once btw)

It was a nice spring day. Cherry blossoms were blooming and petals floats down into the garden of an old but well preserved citadel*. Laughter could be heard from the garden as a group of children played. Beautiful men sat close by as they drank fresh tea while watching the children play. It was a calm day for them. Two children who were not playing but still close by to the playful kids were sitting close by. Their names are Atsu Toushirou and Midare Toushirou. Atsu, a young looking boy with short black hair and wore a military-like uniform, was fixing up Midare’s hair. Midare was a young boy who dress in a feminine military outfit with a flowy skirt. However despite their looks, none of these young boys and men are actually children or even adults. They are swords, given human form by the Saniwa, a sage who has come to the past to protect history by giving ancient Japanese swords human form to fight against the evil forces that wants to change the course of history. Usually they would go out and prepare for battle against these forces, however, today was a calm day with no danger present at the moment. Taking advantage of this time, the swords decide to relax and play as the tantous run around the citadel garden.

“Done! Sorry I’m not as good as Ichi-nii, Midare” said Atsu as he finished up fixing up Midare’s hair.

“No it’s great! Thanks a lot, Atsu. I appreciate you doing this for me while Ichi-nii is finishing up his work” Midare says appreciating the fact his hair is now out of his way and no longer a mess after playing with his siblings and the other tantous* for the past few hours. Midare started to head back to the other children-looking swords but noticed that Atsu isn’t following. Confused he called out.

“Aren’t you gonna play again?”

“Nah. I’ll come play again in a bit. I’m gonna hang out with Ya-chan. He should be done with his work now”

“Can’t stay away can you~~?” Midare teased him. Atsu blushed and started spewing words such as “shut up” and “none of your business”. Midare laughs and waved it off as he walk back to his siblings. Atsu calmed down and smiled at his playing siblings and then walk back inside the citadel to find his boyfriend. Ya-chan is Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, the first sword that the Saniwa had when she started trying to save history with the other Saniwas. Atsu and Yamanbagiri had been dating for some time now after a few incidents here and there. It was a strange relationship according to some of the other swords. However after being with each other for so long, they have come to an understanding. They couldn’t deny that there was an attraction.

Atsu walked past many of the swords who were finishing up their work for the day. He waved “hi” to Yamato-no-kami who waved back before returning to his argument with Kashuu over something stupid again. Horikawa’s constant chirping to Izumi-no-kami is also heard over their arguing amazingly. While walking past them, he saw his “older brother” Ichigo Hitofuri. Ichigo Hitofuri was not his “oldest” brother to be exact, however he was the largest sword out of all the Awataguchi swords and so became their big brother figure. Ichigo seems to be in a conversation with Tsurumaru Kuninaga, another fellow sword. While talking, Ichigo noticed Atsu and waved toward him to come closer.

“Atsu! How are you? Doing okay?” Ichigo questioned his younger brother. Atsu walked closer and noticed that Tsurumaru started pouting as Ichigo started to ignore him for his younger brother. Atsu sweatdropped and laughed to himself a bit. It was normal for Tsurumaru trying to ask Ichigo on a date but failing. His feelings for Atsu’s brother is obvious. Everyone knew about it. Well, everyone but Ichigo knew about it. Though Tsurumaru has failed many times, it doesn't seem to discourage him at all as he still continues to try.

 _‘Good luck, Tsuru-nii’_ Atsu thought before answering Ichigo’s question.

“I’m doing fine, Ichi-nii. Don’t worry. I was just looking for Ya-chan. Have you seen him?” Atsu asked his brother and Tsurumaru. Ichigo would have been unhappy when he heard that his younger brother was already dating but he knew Yamanbagiri was a good man and probably one of the few people he can trust to take care of his younger brother.

“Sorry I haven’t. Have you Tsurumaru-dono?”

Tsurumaru put his finger to his chin and started tapping at it while he thinks. His face started to glow as he exclaims.

“Yeah I remember now. I saw him right before I met up with you, Ichi! I think he was going to drop off some files to the Saniwa’s room. He should be done by now”

“Oh! Thanks! I’ll see you guys later!” Atsu says as he run off towards the Saniwa’s room. Ichigo’s yells of not to run in the citadel and Tsurumaru’s laughing in the background started to fade as he runs toward to his destination. Atsu started to skip as he got near to the Saniwa’s room. He could smell the food that Shokudaikiri Mitsutada had cooked for tonight’s dinner. Soft murmurs to loud yelling could all be heard from the swords who were taking advantage of their break. Suddenly the door near Atsu slid open, surprising him.

“Ah! Ya-chan! I found you~” Atsu said as he ran to hug Yamanbagiri who had came out of the door that just slid open.

“Atsu! I thought you were out playing with the others right now” Yamanbagiri exclaimed, surprised to see his boyfriend so suddenly.

“I came looking for you. Are you done with your work yet?”

“Yeah. I just finished. Do you…I ugh..” Yamanbagiri tries to say as he struggle to get the words out of his mouth. Atsu giggled knowing full well what he wanted to say.

“Sure I would love to walk with you. I know you wanted to see the cherry blossom bloom”

Yamanbagiri could only nod as he blush, trying to hide his face with his cloak. He knew he was bad with words and dating was a whole new thing for him, but he appreciates that Atsu understands him well enough. Atsu grasped Yamanbagiri’s hand and started pulling him towards the garden. As the two start heading outside, the Saniwa’s voice could be heard.

“SHIT! WE GOT AN EMERGENCY! EVERYONE HEAD TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW!”

All of the swords started to head toward the designated room. Atsu let go of Yamanbagiri’s hand as the two started running toward the meeting room. Even though it was normal, something did not sit well with Yamanbagiri. It was almost like he didn’t want to let go of Atsu’s hand. He didn’t like that feeling, however, he knew it wasn’t the time to think about it. When the Saniwa said it was an emergency, it was an emergency. As all the swords gathered into the spacious meeting room, the Saniwa stood up with a dark expression on her face.

“I know I said that there was no signs of enemies today. I even checked with the other Saniwas to make sure. However we were wrong. I just got the message from the other Saniwas that there is a large amount of enemies popping up all around the area. It’s too much for one Saniwa. I was asked to take care of the east side, however, it will still requires all of the teams to contain it”

“Do you know where they came from, Taishou?” Yagen asked.

“No and that’s the problem. None of the Saniwas know where they came from. How did they hide form us? That’s the problem we’re gonna need to figure out after we contain them. I want the main force to handle the bulk of the enemies at the east. The rest will serve as back up and damage control. Is that clear?” The Saniwa said with a voice that holds no humor. She was a woman who often considered mild-mannered and often joke around with the swords, however, due to her tone, they knew that this is no joke. This was serious trouble if the enemies cause too much destruction. They would fail their mission as swords if they fail their Saniwa now. All the swords nodded and prepared for battle. Atsu, being the leader of the main force, started his command.

“Meet me up the main entrance! I’m gonna get the plan from the Saniwa! We leave as soon as possible. We cannot let them continue their havoc!”

The main force, consisting of Atsu himself, Ichigo, Yamato-no-kami, Mikazuki, Yamanbagiri, and Horikawa, all nodded and headed toward their position. Atsu grimaced and looked toward his Saniwa as she nods towards him.

“We must contain them. I hate to say this but you guys need to keep the main force of the enemies focus on you. The others are still recovering from their damages from the previous battles and you guys are our healthiest troops at the moment. Don’t worry. I have trust in your decision. Just come back safely, understood?” The Saniwa commanded. Atsu nodded and asked no further questions. He headed towards his force and retold them what the Saniwa told him. They understood and went into position. They got on their horses and galloped toward the area that are being invaded by the enemies. As they come closer, Atsu noticed the enemies from the distance. As a tantou, his ability to scout them were much better compared to his fellow members of the main force. He had a bad feelings but he had his duty. As a sword of the Saniwa, he cannot fail her or his mission. Atsu, after formulating a battle formation that works best against the enemies’ formation. He and the others prepare for battle.

 

 

“OUR ORDERS ARE TO KEEP THE MAIN FORCE FOCUS ON US! WE MUST LIMIT THE DAMAGE ALREADY DONE TO THIS AREA! HOWEVER RETREAT IF IT GETS TOO RISKY! LETS GO! FOLLOW AFTER ME!” Atsu yells and then charges into battle. 

The battle started out normal. It wasn’t too hard. It seems like any normal battle as usual when they go out to the frontline. However Atsu’s bad feelings did not go away even after they managed to destroy the main force of the enemies. Yamanbagiri, noticing his boyfriend’s unease, questioned him.

“Is something the matter, Atsu?”

“No…I don’t think so. I don’t know. I just can’t get this uneasy feeling off my chest ever since I first scouted them..Why…?” Atsu admitted. The other swords didn’t know how to respond but knew that Atsu probably wasn’t hallucinating it. Ever since he was appointed by the Saniwa as their leader for their little team, they learned that Atsu’s instinct has always been very good. Seeing that Atsu was still unease even after defeating the main force, they still kept their guard up in case. Suddenly there was screaming from the second team behind them. As they turned around, they finally knew the reason for Atsu’s unease. Kebiishi. They were spawning everywhere. The second team were being pushed back as they were already injured from previous battles and the battle they just participated in. Kogitsunemaru and Tsurumaru from the second team managed to push some back while protecting Gokotai who was already exhausted. Atsu turned to his left to see that even the third team are being forced back by the Kebiishi as Jiroutachi held his ground while the other members of the third team try to regroup.

“WE NEED TO GET THEM TO FOCUS ON US! THE OTHER TEAMS ARE TOO EXHAUSTED TO KEEP THEM BACK! SPREAD OUT INTO TEAMS OF TWO! ICHIGO COME!” Atsu commanded as he and his brother dashed to contain the Kebiishi charging at them from the front. Yamanbagiri didn’t want to be separated from Atsu, but he knew of the situation. He follows Mikazuki to help the second team even despite his bad feeling spreading throughout his body.

Atsu and Ichigo were able to push back the enemies. However they were both heavily damaged. They weren’t prepared to handle Kebiishi after an already intensive battle, especially so when they were forced to break into smaller groups to help control the damage to the area and to their fellow swords. As Atsu calmed down from the high of battle, he looked towards to how his other teammates were doing. Yamato-no-kami and Horikawa seems to managed to pushed back the Kebiishi that was targeting the third team. As he looked towards where his boyfriend and Mikazuki was, they too seem to managed to pushed them back with the second team. Seeing that his fellow swords and his boyfriend are all safe, he breathed a sigh of relief. But that didn’t last long. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed another spawned Kebiishi heading towards his brother Ichigo who was already down onto one knee from exhaustion. Knowing that Ichigo could not dodge from the upcoming attack, Atsu jumped into action.

“ICHI-NII!!!!!”

Ichigo responding to Atsu’s called looks toward to a scene that will forever haunt his dreams.

Atsu, trying to save his brother from the attack, jumped into the way of the attack, using his own body as a shield. Atsu couldn’t deflect the attack, could only watch as a sword was thrusted into his chest. Coughing up blood. He did not simply stand there as the enemies pierced his body with the sword. He jammed down his own sword into the kebiishi’s neck, killing it. As the Kebiishi vanished, along with the sword that cut through Atsu’s body, there was nothing to stop the blood from coming out of the unsealed wound. Ichigo screamed. He yelled. Begging for it not to be true. All the swords that heard his scream looked toward the haunting scene. Yamanagiri dropped his sword as he ran towards Atsu’s side. By the time he reached to his side, he knew the reason for his bad feeling. It was too late. With nothing holding back the blood, Atsu had already lost too much blood. He was breaking to the point of unrepairable.

“ _cough_ Ya….chan?” Atsu called out. Yamanbagiri reached towards Atsu’s hand, fearing that he would disappear any second now. He couldn’t talk. Nothing came out of his voice. All he could hear was Atsu’s struggle and the screams of the Awataguchi swords and the sobbing of everyone else. They knew that they have no chance in saving Atsu. Simply moving him would break him and the citadel was too far away to go get help. They could only watch and be by his side at his last moments.

“ _cough cough_ sorry Ya-chan….It looks like we can’t go see the cherry blossoms bloom now….” Atsu noticed the tears that pooled from Yamanbagiri’s eyes. He chuckled weakly and raised a shaky hand to brush it away.

“Ahh, it can’t be helped huh… I’ll go ahead… Everyone, take your time to come here…” Atsu weakly said as he looked up to all the crying swords. He could already see his family falling apart. He looked towards his lover, wanting him to be the last person he sees before he goes. As he looks, he saw his Ya-chan unable to speak what he wanted. But that was okay. He knew what he wanted to say. Atsu, too, had something he wanted to say. Even though he accepted that his death is unavoidable, he realized something. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want the last memory of his family to be in tatters. He didn’t want his fellow swords crying over his death. He didn’t want to leave his lover alone. He wanted to stay by their sides.

“Don’t worry. I know what you want to say….I truly wanted to stay with you guys….longer….I’m sorry…I didn’t want to be selfish but….I want to live. Please don’t let this be the last time. I….” however it was too late. As Yamanbagiri finally found his voice after hearing his lover’s wish to live, Atsu broke. He simply broke. Turning into tiny lights. Nothing of him was left. Even his sword that was by his side was gone. It was as if his existent was never there.

 

 

The journey back was slow and tedious. It wasn’t as if the battleground was far. It simply did not feel the same anymore. Their leader was gone. The one who was with the Saniwa since almost the beginning was gone. Their will, their morality, all of it, was gone with him. As they reach the citadel, the swords that could not participate notice their mood. They knew something was up. Tonbokiri, the only one brave enough, asked them.

“Hey…where’s Atsu?”

That one question broke the dam. All the emotions that they kept back while returning all flooded. The Awataguchi who participated the battle fell apart. The other swords now knew. Their leader was gone. The rest of the Awataguchi swords that did not participate started crying, understanding the situation, and ran to Ichigo who was also falling apart. Tsurumaru barely holding up Ichigo was also shaken up. The only one who show no reactions was Yamanbagiri. He was still in shock. However one question sparked an emotion out of him.

“Hey…Atsu will come back if the Saniwa smith him again right? He’ll come back right??” Gokotai asked as he still struggle with the fact that his brother just died in front of him.

“…But he wouldn’t be our Atsu would he?”

Everyone looked towards Yamanbagiri as he said this. It was a cold rage. That voice that started biting at everything.

“He wouldn’t be the Atsu that was with us since the beginning. He wouldn’t be the Atsu that helped clean this citadel for the past year. He wouldn’t be Atsu that was playing in the garden just this morning. HE WOULDN’T BE THE ATSU I FELL IN LOVE WITH!” Yamanbagiri screamed. The words that was trapped in his throat finally coming out. His rage. His sorrow. His despair. It all came out. Even though the Saniwa could make another of them, they would always be different people. As if they restarted from the beginning. To Yamanbagiri, it was meaningless. He, a replica, was always plagued by this thought. He knew that he can’t be the real Yamanbagiri, but to the swords he fought with, to Atsu, he was himself. Thinking that Atsu could be replaced by another Atsu, simply pisses him off.

“Even so, creating another Atsu would be impossible” A voice called out. It was their Saniwa. As she walked in, she already knew of the situation. She had already sensed the disappearance of Atsu through her magic.

“What do you mean…?” Hasebe asked.

“I mean that as of now, there is no way to recreate Atsu. The medium that allowed multiple Atsu to exist is no longer there. I just received this message from my bosses. They say that for some reason Atsu Toushirou is no longer craftable. I believe our Atsu’s death is the cause of it”

“You mean Atsu is gone forever? That we can’t even have a replacement even if we wanted it or not?!” Shokudaikiri yelled. The swords were confused. Why would Atsu not be craftable anymore. How does their Atsu’s death be the cause of it? As the other swords started screaming and asking for answers, Yamanbagiri froze up. Even though he didn’t want another Atsu, he didn’t want Atsu to be gone forever.

The Saniwa, annoyed by all of their screaming, shut them up quickly.

“SHUT UP! That’s not what I meant. I meant that our Atsu is still alive. The magic that used to create his form is still there. It’s just simply gone at the moment. I can track it down. The fact that he did not break like normal means that he probably is still somewhere. I don’t know where though. It’ll take time but the fact that Atsu’s suddenly being uncraftable might have something to do with where our Atsu is. I can’t give you guys any promises but he’s somewhere and we’re gonna find him”

Those words alone brought Yamanbagiri back to their reality. The Awataguchi stopped crying. Everyone stopped talking. They all looked up to their Saniwa. Her words brought back hope to them. Hope that their Atsu will come back to them. Yamanbagiri swallowed back saliva that was building up in his throats from not being able to talk.

_I’ll find you, Atsu. Don’t worry. I’ll finally tell you what I wanted to say back there. I’ll meet you half-way finally’_

 

 

**Present Time Japan**

“Congratulation m’am, it’s a boy!” the doctor says as he gave the woman on the bed her newly born baby boy.

“Oh he’s beautiful. Look honey. Say hi to your mommy and daddy sweetie” a woman says. She was exhausted but she felt so happy, finally having her first baby boy in her arms. The man beside the woman was crying. He was so happy to finally have his baby boy into the world.

“He looks just like you, my dear”

“No he looks just like you”

The parents was so happy. They were giggling along with their baby boy who stopped crying and started giggling along with them. The boy’s eye shine so brightly. A beautiful steel blue color.

“Have you picked a name for him yet?” asked a nurse beside them. She was smiling at the happy family.

“Yukio. Kasamatsu Yukio. Because he brought smiles to me, my husband, and everyone around him. A happy young man. May happiness be with him just like his name”

 


	2. Prologue 2: Yukio's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeline of a reincarnated Atsu growing up as Kasamatsu Yukio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the second prologue of "Happy" before the actual story begins with chapter 1. Thanks for all the hits and kudos from the first prologue.   
> BTW there is reference to characters of another anime. It is not important. I just couldn't think of a name for Kasamatsu's family since they are not released so I borrowed names from that other anime. I might base off parts of their personalities from the characters I borrowed name from but they are definitely OCs.   
> Thumbs up to anyone who recognize these names. The anime I borrow the names from is my longtime favorite anime.

Kasamatsu Yukio’s life has never been exactly normal. Since the moment he was born, he has always been a unique child in his own unique ways.

** Age 5 **

Kasamatsu Yukio was playing around in the kitchen. His mom, Kasamatsu Yukiko, looks at him from where she was cutting vegetables and smiled. To her, he was her precious happy little boy. From the kitchen, the TV could be heard. Kasamatsu Yuusaku, Kasamatsu Yukio’s father, was watching basketball apparently. To Yukiko, this was the life she always wanted. A loving husband, a child, all in a loving little home. And with another baby coming along, she couldn’t have asked for anything better. Maybe a little puppy one day she giggles to herself. As she was busy with her cooking for dinner, she heard a shout from her husband. Concerned, she went to check up on him, leaving Yukio all by himself.

 Yukio never noticed his mom leaving. He was too busy playing with his stuffed rabbit that was given to him by his parents on his birthday. As he was playing, he never noticed he was getting closer to the kitchen table that had the knives that his mother was using.

Yukiko went out and noticed her husband simply dropped his soda on himself. She sometimes wondered how her husband could be such a klutz sometimes. She sighed to herself.

“Dear, sometimes, you’re just completely useless”

Yuusaku simply laugh at her comment and wave it off. Apparently this wasn’t the first time he fucked up.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. By the way, how’s dinner coming along?”

“Pretty good. Should be done in a few more minutes. I should be getting back. Yukio is still in the kitchen”

The two of them heard a clang and a yelp. Scared, they both ran into the kitchen to make sure their baby boy was not hurt. When they came back into the kitchen, almost out of breath due to the panic, they almost couldn’t believe what they saw.

Kasamatsu Yukio, who was playing in the kitchen, ran into the table. The table was already wobbly due to its already old age, started to tilt over due to the impact. The two knives that his mother was using for cutting up the ingredients started to fall down towards him. Yukio looks up toward the sharp blades falling toward him. However instead of feeling fear or confusion toward the dangerous objects heading towards him, he simply stayed calmed. As if he knew what to do. Dropping his stuffed rabbit, he simply took a step back and gripped the handles of the falling knives with speed that shouldn’t be possible for a 5-year-old boy. The two knives that fell rest safely in his palms. All that fell on the ground was the cut up vegetables that his mother was going to use. And that was the scene that his parents ran in to see. Getting over their shock, they ran up to Yukio.

“YUKIO!” his parents screamed to him. Yukio looks up at his parents confused, knives still in hand. His mom grabbed the knives out of his hands and place them away, out of reach and on a safer table top. His dad picked up and held him, checking to see if he got any injuries from the falling knives. After seeing that nothing was wrong with his son, he calmed down. Yukiko, seeing Yuusaku calming down, also calmed down knowing that her son was not hurt in anyway.

“It’s amazing that he didn’t get hurt at all. It has to be a miracle that he was able to catch both the knives that were falling. We should probably get a new table though…” Yuusaku says. He was still amazed at how his son caught those knives, but in his eyes, he thought it was a miracle. How can a 5-year-old catch those? Yukiko thought the same as she nodded. Sighing in relief that her only son is safe.

“That’s enough excitement for the day. How about we order take outs? I don’t think our panic attack helped at all with the new baby coming along. You should rest, Yukiko” Yuusaku started to grab the phone, still holding Yukio as his mother gave him back his stuffed rabbit. Yukiko could only nod. At least her little boy is still safe.

** Age 7 **

Little Kasamatsu Yukio was now 7-years-old. His parents have forgotten the miracle of him catching falling knives and simply moved on with their life. Today, Yukiko decided to go shopping with little Yukio while her husband take care of their newly born son, Kasamatsu Shinichi. She decided to go to the grocery store first to pick up a few ingredients and new cooking utensils. Yukio held her skirt as she walks through the grocer grabbing the supplies she needs. Many people around the grocer cooed at Yukio as he stuck close to his mother. Yukio had grown up to be such a cute boy. Though ever since he got mobbed by those high school girls who thought Yukio was the cutest thing, he had been wary of the opposite gender ever since except for his mom and his female relatives. Yuusaku was still laughing about it. Even Yukiko thought it was a bit funny.

Yukiko was looking through the kitchen knives set after getting all the kitchen stocks. As she was looking around, she never noticed her son’s eyes brightened up staring at all of these blades.

“Yukiko? Oh it’s you!”

Yukiko turned to look to see who had called her name. It was one of her long-time friend, Moriyama Hana. The two had been friends since childhood and had hoped that their two little boys could also be childhood friends as they were around the same age.

“Hana! It’s been awhile. I don’t see little Yoshitaka with you”

 "Hahaha.. Yeah. He’s a little sick today so I left him with his father and older brother as I went to get supplies. How have you been? I haven’t seen you since you gave birth to little Shin-chan”  

The two friends started talking to each other and tried to catch up on things they missed in each other lives. The two never noticed Yukio left his mother’s side to look at the knives more closely. A sales person who was in charge of the area saw that and laugh a bit. He went up to Yukio.

“Little boy you shouldn’t get too close to them even if they’re in plastic. They’re pretty dangerous” The sales person warned to Yukio. Yukiko, finally noticing that her son was not by her side anymore, noticed the two.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Yuki-chan, don’t get too close to those knives like this man says” Yukiko reprimanded her son. Yukio looks confused while Hana simply laugh at his cute expression.

“But Mama! You said you needed to get new knives for cutting up meat. These ones are better than the ones you grabbed! They’re thicker and a lot more serrated to help cut them up to small pieces!” Yukio exclaimed cutely. He looked so excited to show his mom the knives that he believes would be perfect for his mom.

Yukiko was confused. Hana was confused. The sales person looked at Yukio in shocked and then laugh and nodded his head. He reached to rub Yukio’s head.

“The boy’s right, miss. These knives that he chose for you are one of the best to cut up meat products. I’m amazed you boy know these things. It doesn’t even say on the box what kind of knives these are. Just plastic to show off the blades”

Yukiko simply nodded, still in shock with what her little boy just told her. Hana simply looked at amazement.

“I wish my boys can help me pick out cooking knives. They’re useless in the kitchen” she giggled. Yukiko can only weakly smile at her.

_I don’t know if I should be worried or not that he’s into knives…’_

Yukio simply smiled up at his mom.

** Age 9 **

Kasamatsu Yukio, age 9, is heading off to the zoo with his family. His mom was once again pregnant with their 3rd child. Little Shinichi, now 2, happily giggles as they walk around the zoo looking at animals. Yukio had matured a bit quicker than most kids, having to be an older brother now. To his parents, he was a blessing as he was a natural with his little brother. He was also good with the neighborhood kids despite being a kid himself. Overall he was the big brother they hoped his new siblings will have.

As they were walking around the zoo, Yuusaku noticed a sign of an event going on.

“Hey lets go to the tiger cub showing. It’s about to start soon. What you guys think?”

Little Shinichi giggled and held his hands up as if he agrees to the idea. Yukiko smiles and nodded to her husband. Yukio simply smiles and nodded toward his father. Yuusaku laughed as he noticed the excitement in Yukio’s eyes. His son might have been more on the quiet side, but he sure showed his emotions in his eyes. The growing family walked towards the location where the event was to be held. As they settled down to their seats, the show was starting.

“Hello everyone! I hope you’re having a great time at the zoo today! We’re glad you’re all here to see these little newborns. They’re still young and a bit skittish but they’re excited to see you all just like you are excited to see them!” A lady who seems to be in charge of the event says as she and her many assistants started opening the little crates and cages that held the baby tiger cubs. Slowly, the little cubs started to walk out of their cages. Most stayed away from the audiences at first. Only a few were willing to come a little close to the audience before running back to their handlers or each others. Everyone was laughing at their cuteness. Even Yukio giggled seeing them tumbled around.

As Yukio watch the little cubs tumble around, his vision flashed. Instead of the orange ball of fur that was running around in front of him a few seconds ago, it was replaced by 5 little white tiger cubs. He heard giggling and laughing. There was a little boy, a bit older than he is right now from what he sees, playing with the cubs. They seem to be having so much fun. One of the little white cubs ran up to him. Yukio doesn’t seem to be in control of his body as he reached for the cub. The cub growled happily up at him as he pet it without his will. The white hair boy looked up to him and smiled.

“Ah _____! Come play with us!”

All the little cubs started to run up to him. Yukio felt warm. Like it was something he was missing all of this time. However. Who was this boy? What did he called him?

"Oh my! It looks like the cubs found their favorite already! I’m impressed they warmed up to someone so quickly.”

Yukio snapped out of his vision as he noticed a warm furball curled up to him, growling for attention. He looked down and see that the white little cub was now orange. Feeling the control of his body returning to him, he started rubbing the cub. The cub purred at him happily and curled up even closer to him. The other cubs, noticing one of them warming up to someone, also follow suit. Most of them ran up to Yukio, begging for attention. Seeing their son being overwhelmed by the tiger cubs, his parents laughed with little Shinichi giggling with them.

“It looks like you became a big brother to little tiger cubs as well, Yuki-chan!” his parents laughed as everyone else starting to laugh at the cute sight. Yukio was still confused. Even with almost an army of cubs curling around him, he still could not forget that vision he just saw.

_'I wonder who that boy was…’_

** Age 10 **

Yukio, over the year, have forgotten of that vision he saw at the zoo. Now being 10-years-old and being the big brother of not just one little brother but two, he started helping his mom with things to help lightened up her load. He started picking up cooking. According to his parents, he was a natural at cooking, especially when it involves knives. He was able to handle each type of knives perfectly and used them as if he had been using them for his whole life instead of just 2 months. Though he still have much to learn, he paid no attention to his strange vision from last year and continued on with his life. Yukio had more things to be concerned of now like helping taking care of his siblings, guitar lessons, and the start of his basketball practice. With so much responsibilities piling up on him, he simply stopped paying attention to that vision of that familiar young boy and his tiger cubs. It probably doesn’t matter he thinks. Or he wants to believe.

**Age 14**

Kasamatsu Yukio was so done. He was tired. He was a middle schooler. Everyone around him seems to love to annoy him in some ways. His parents says it’s just puberty but he just thinks everyone’s brain seems to stop working in middle school. His interaction with girls got worse over the time. He can barely hold conversation with them. The girls in his class seems to pity him and kept their conversation to yes and no questions with him, which he is grateful. He still can’t believe how one incident can stunt his ability to talk to the opposite gender. Moriyama Yoshitaka always laughed at him about it though he still continuously dragged Kasamatsu to go what he calls “babe hunting”. Kobori Kouji, another fellow friend of the two, simply accepts the fact that Kasamatsu is simply no good with girls and helps him out when Moriyama drags them into weird situations. Even though his friends tired him out sometimes, Kasamatsu couldn’t asked for better friends. He was reminded of this fact during an incident in science class.

It was science class. There was a lab they were doing. Kasamatsu didn’t really remembered what they were doing but it involved dangerous tools like scalpels, fire, and such. Overall it was a disaster waiting to happen since middle schoolers were doing it. The teacher had his hand full as he make sure the kids didn’t kill themselves with the lab. Even his TA seems to be running over the place as students continue to mishandle the lab equipment. Kasamatsu only sighed as he went back to what he was doing with his lab partners who happened to be Moriyama and Kobori. As he watched Moriyama fail at paying attention to what they were supposed to do just so he can flirt with the girl by him, Kasamatsu didn’t notice a student behind him running by him, holding a scalpel. The guy who was running behind Kasamatsu tripped over his own feet.

“WHOA” A shout was heard from the falling student. The other students who were around to hear his shout started to scream as they see the mishandled scalpel heading toward the back of one of their fellow student, Kasamatsu Yukio. Kasamatsu, hearing the commotion, turn around to see what was happening behind him. Moriyama and Kobori, who were in front of him, dropped everything they were doing and tried to reach their friend. Their friend was in danger.

To Kasamatsu, despite the dangerous object closing onto him, he felt no panic. It almost felt like this happened to him before. He wonder why though. Why did something like this, something that can kill him, not faze him the least bit. All he could think of was: “This fucking idiot”.

Kasamatsu was obviously not in a good mood. He was annoyed with Moriyama’s flirting failures, he had to deal with annoying classmates who never knows when to shut up, and now he has to deal with an idiot who should have known that running around with a scalpel was not a good idea. Kasamatsu simply grab the falling student’s wrist that held the scalpel and twisted it, disarming him and grabbing the freed scalpel with his other hand. Despite still holding the student’s wrist, Kasamatsu still let the kid fall down onto his face. He was in no mood trying to save the kid from his own stupidity at the moment.

The whole event? It happened almost instantaneously. Moriyama and Kobori were still frozen solid, still trying to reach their friend, however could not move from their spot. Everyone who watched the scene simply stood there in shocked. One of their fellow classmate was able to simply disarm a weapon in just a few moment noticed. To them, it was like it was from an action movie. The teacher and TA got out of their shock the quickest and ran up to Kasamatsu and the fallen student to make sure they were okay. Soon everyone got over their shock and ran up to them to exclaim their excitement and amazement.

If Kasamatsu was having a bad time before the incident, it just got worse. With multiple people, even the girls, running up to him, he started to freeze up. He let go of the fallen student’s wrist who was helped back up by the teacher and TA. With nowhere to run, Kasamatsu started to panic. He might not have people problem or people coming up to him, but when so many people running up to him and talking at the same time, even he can be overwhelmed. Anything he wanted to say was stuck in his throats.

Moriyama and Kobori, seeing their friend’s distress, tried to break up the crowd around his friend. Moriyama, who would usually make jokes at most situations, was not going to allow his childhood friend to have a panic attack if he can helped it. Kobori, understanding Kasamatsu’s problem, started to use his large body to help block the people away from Kasamatsu.

“Okay that’s enough! I think he already know that you think he’s amazing for doing that superhero-like action!” Moriyama tried to dispel them but it wasn’t as successful as he hoped. Only a few people backed off. Kasamatsu could only hide behind his two long time friends as he try to regain his composure.

“Okay that’s enough! We still have class going on! Kasamatsu, please go to the nurse office to get a check-up. Moriyama. Kobori. Please go with him” The teacher commanded. The crowd finally dispelled and they return back to their lab while chatting excitably of what just happened. Moriyama and Kobori nodded and pulled Kasamatsu with them out the room. As the two walked out the room and started heading to the nurse office, Kasamatsu stopped. Sensing that their friend was not following them anymore, the two turned around to look at him in confusion.

“Hey ugh..thanks. Thanks a lot for trying to get me out of that situation” Kasamatsu said as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. His whole face was turning red as he look away from his friends. Moriyama and Kobori could only grin at his embarrassment.

“It’s no problem, Yukio! After all, we’re your friends. We’ll stick by your side whether you like it or not” Moriyama exclaimed as he swung his arm around Kasamatsu’s neck.

“He’s right you know. You can always depend on us like how we know we can depend on you” Kobori agreed.

Usually Kasamatsu would try to avoid physical contact most times, however, he could not deny that their words and contact had calmed him down. He could only smiled. What did he do to deserve such good friends as them.

** Age 17 **

He failed. Kasamatsu can’t helped but think he let his whole team down after his messed up at the Interhigh preliminaries. If he hadn’t missed that pass, they could have won. But why. Why did Coach Takeuchi want him to be the captain next year? He doesn’t deserve it after his messed up. Why does the coach still trust him if he can’t even catch the ball that his teammates place their trust in for him to catch? Only for him to fail.

Kasamatsu was lone in the kitchen. His family decided to go out, knowing that he needed his space. They did tried to comfort him. His little brothers were clinging onto him, wanting to stay with him, despite being already in middle school. He sure had spoiled them rotten if they still act like little kids around him. Though Moriyama and Kobori say that they’re really mature, he never sees it. After his parents successfully dragged his little brothers out, he was left alone in the house.

Alone to his thoughts, Kasamatsu started to unconsciously started his bad habit of twirling an object with his fingers when he thinks. Usually he twirls objects such as pencils or pens, things that are normal for people to twirl around when they think. However this time, it wasn’t a pencil or pen that was closest to him. It was one of the longer kitchen knives. He expertly twirl around the blade, like it was a part of him. He simply find it more calming to twirl around a blade than a pencil or pen. His mom had a panic attack when she first caught him doing it, banning him from doing it ever again. However she was not here now and he needed to calm down.

“Fuck why me though?” Kasamatsu still contemplated as he swung around the knife in his hand, sometime switching it to his other hand. Even though he doesn’t understand, he knew it was his responsibility. Even his old captain agreed with the coach. After calming down, he set the knife back to its original spot. Eyes that held lack of confidence now burn with determination. Even though he failed before, he has to make up his failure by not failing his coach and captain’s expectation of him.

_'Fuck…I honestly can’t back down now.. With the coach, my captain, and the team depending on me now’_

** Age 18 **

_'What the hell did I do to deserve this?’_ Kasamatsu can only think as he watch Kise talk nonsense again. Everything that comes out of Kise’s mouth seems to hit a nerve with him all the time. Sometime he wonders if accepting the position of captain was worth all of this trouble. Did his old captain had to deal with annoying brats like Kise during his time? He will probably never know. Despite Kise’s nonstop constant chattering, Kasamatsu can’t help but think he wouldn’t mind being around it all the time. It’s a nice change…sometimes. Usually he just want to kick Kise across the court. Though the start was rough, with Kise being an even bigger brat than he was now, the two had come to an understanding. After all they’ve been through as a team, Kasamatsu have developed a type of admiration for Kise and his will to get better. Kise was the same. Kise have come to respect his captain and being a captain he now knows that he needed. Kasamatsu became Kise’s sun in a way. Someone to keep him on Earth but also to push him up higher.

When they lost to Seirin at the Winter Cup, Kise broke down. Everyone did. But Kasamatsu, being their captain, made them stand up again with their head held up high and proud. They might have lost, but they did not lose their pride. They played the best they could. Even though Kise regret he could not go win the Winter Cup with his team now, he knew that they did not lose without a fight. As the team start heading back, Kise noticed Kasamatsu was not with them.

“Yukio said that he’s gonna be in the locker room for a bit now and said we should go up ahead. I think he needs time now, Kise. Let him be” Moriyama said noticing Kise’s distraction. Kise could only nod. He wanted to be by Kasamatsu’s side but he knew that his captain needed time by himself now. No one should have to see their strong captain fall apart.

After the Winter Cup, Kise and Kasamatsu have gotten much closer. Kise was more of a puppy around Kasamatsu than he was ever before, somehow amazingly. Even though Kasamatsu still act violently toward Kise when he gets distracted by his fans or simply annoying him, he gotten used to the big puppy following him around. Even his classmates are getting used to seeing the blond giant running up to their small angry classmate during breaks.

Sometimes the team even make jokes about how Kise and Kasamatsu are dating with how much they spend their time with each other and the physical contact (though most were Kasamatsu’s violent assault). Though denying it, Kasamatsu can’t help but do feel an attraction to Kise even from the beginning. Something felt familiar when he first saw Kise Ryouta when he introduced himself at their first basketball meeting. He had wondered if they had met before when they were younger, but he had completely pushed it out of his mind to focus more on basketball practice. Being with and around Kise… Kasamatsu can’t helped but feel like he was meant to be by his side. Though he still completely denied this.

Unlike Kasamatsu who denied his feelings since the beginning, Kise knew he had an attraction towards Kasamatsu the second he saw him. He didn’t understand though. Why would he be attracted to a guy who always looks angry no matter how good-looking he might be. Honestly Kise always thought he was attracted to girls so this was a first for him. Something about his Senpai’s look caused a spark to him. Kise might not have acted on this feeling at first. He admits he even looked down on his senpai in the beginning. But after being on the same team as him and the rest of his teammates, he started to understand. Kasamatsu Yukio was the captain that made him not just a better player but a better person. That’s when he started acting on his feelings, asking out his senpai whenever he can.

According to Moriyama-senpai, Kise’s attempt to “whoo” their captain was a hilarious failure. Kasamatsu always managed to misunderstand or completely get distracted when Kise was trying to ask him out.

“Wow that was pathetic”

“It takes one to know one”

Obviously Kise was not in a great mood after his nth failure. Despite all of his failures, he never gave up. It was the reason why even the rest of the Kaijo team started trying to help him. Sometime even Kasamatsu’s classmates helped Kise out seeing how poorly Kasamatsu been reacting to his advances.

“Senpai, you should wear those knee socks all the time”

“What. Why?”

“Because I wouldn’t want you to get hurt falling for me”

“…Are you stupid? That’s not what knee socks are for. If you have time to say stupid shit then get back into practice, you stupid kouhai!”

Kasamatsu as usual promptly kicked Kise.

Kise had a lot of work to get through to Kasamatsu. But after the Winter Cup, Kasamatsu started meeting him half-way.

“Yo Kise. You wanna go shopping with me later?”

“….You’re asking me out on a date, senpai?!”

“SHUT UP!”

“You’re not denying it! Oh my god! It’s really happening! My senpai just asked me out!”

“I SAID SHUT UP”

“GASDKDS”

The sounds of Kasamatsu beating up Kise can be heard from all across the school.

Though it might have taken a lot longer than Kise would have liked, but Kasamatsu and him are finally meeting halfway. The two started dating a few days after the Winter Cup. They held each other up at their worse and they hope they can hold each other at their best in the future. Even though they’re dating and Kasamatsu and the rest of the 3rd years have left basketball practice to prepare for their college entrance, their relationship have only gotten stronger with a few more physical violence toward Kise courtesy of Kasamatsu.

Kise might have annoyed him in the beginning. Sometime even infuriate him. Kasamatsu can’t ask for a better boyfriend. Kise was his first and so far Kise had made him happier than he ever felt before despite all the migraines he got along with it.

Kasamatsu Yukio’s life had never been exactly normal. He might not have the most outstanding childhood or a tragic background, but it was still strange even to him though he tend to ignore them. So far, Kasamatsu Yukio couldn’t asked for a better life. So far he has no reason to want to change it.

But there has always been something that had been bothering him. A nagging feeling in the back of his head. Like that there was something missing. Like he’s forgetting something or someone. Though he doesn’t think of it much like his childhood incidents, it does pop up into his head sometime throughout his day. Sometime it pops up when he think of his new boyfriend.

_‘Why is that every time I think of Kise, he has a damn cloak on? And with a fucking sword too? What the fuck? Cosplay?’_

Kasamatsu Yukio, obviously, was very confused.

 

 

 

             

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the read. I will try to get chapter 1 by next week, I'm trying to have a weekly update schedule but who knows. Life can happen. Hope you enjoy. Sorry about the slight OOC-ness of Kasamatsu but I had to for the rest of the story to work. 
> 
> The reason why I switch between "Kasamatsu" and "Yukio" is mostly dependent on who the characters are and if there are any other "Kasamatsu" in the scene. It would be weird to refer to Yukio as "Kasamatsu" if his parents are there. If none of his family are in the scene, I refer Yukio as "Kasamatsu" as that is the name most of the other characters refer to him as. Also the reason why I have Kobori and Moriyama refer to Yukio as his last name most of the time is due to them still seeing him as their captain. So it's mostly out of respect but they do become more casual with Kasamatsu if they are by themselves.


	3. Chapter 1: A Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't exactly keep my weekly update plan I had. I recently got a job and my free time kind of disappeared with it lol  
> This chapter is also much shorter compared to the prologue  
> Sorry about that  
> I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer

“Ahhhh Why won’t they visit us anymore?!”

“Kise! Shut up and get back into practice now!”

It was a normal day of practice for Kaijo High basketball team. It was also very normal for the Generation of Miracle’s Kise Ryouta to be complaining throughout the practice. With the 3rd years leaving practice to focus on their college entrance exams, there was no one to control Kise Ryouta from being an annoyance to the rest of the Kaijo basketball team. There was even times where Coach Takeuchi wished he could just pay Kasamatsu to stay in the club to keep Kise in control. But as a teacher he knows he can’t do that.

“Kise, the 3rd years have many things to worry about now. With the Winter Cup over now, they have to focus on their college entrance exams. It’s a really important time for their future” Nakamura tries to explain. He might hate talking to Kise but he sure hate listening to him more, hoping his explanation will shut him up.

“But still~~~” Kise continues to whine even despite the annoyance of his teammates. Soon the door to the gym opened up with a loud slam. Turning to the sound, Kise made a scream of surprise when a basketball rammed into his face all of a sudden.

“Goddamnit Kise! I leave you by yourself for a few hours and you’re already slacking off your training?! You lousy kouhai get back into training!” A familiar voice yelled.

“Hahaha Kise you sure know how to rile up Captain Kasamatsu. Or is it former Captain Kasamatasu now?” Moriyama says as he walk around Kasamatsu who was still heaving from throwing the basketball to Kise’s face. Kobori also walked into the gym, smiling weakly at the scene.

After getting up, Kise looked up happily to see his senpais. Well. Mostly seeing Kasamatsu.

“Senpai, you came!” Kise screamed as he got hit again by Kasamatsu.

Coach Takeuchi started walking up to the third years, ignoring the painful groan of Kise.

“Thanks for coming today. Now everyone I have an announcement to make!” Takeuchi said as he waited for the players to gather around him.

“Okay I know the Winter Cup has just ended but us coaches decided to plan something special for you boys. We decided that before the 3rd years graduate, we will be having a training camp with many of the teams that participated in the Winter Cup. Yes that means the 3rd years will be joining us. They even agreed to stick around and return to basketball practice for this camp. At the end of the training camp, there will be a mini tournament. That means you guys have another chance getting your revenge with the team we have right now so don’t waste your chance!”

The gym was completely silent. The players were trying to comprehend what their coach had just told them. Spontaneously, screams of joy and happiness could be heard. They got another chance. They got another chance to beat their rivals before the 3rd years leave. Kise couldn’t believe it. He has another chance to beat his old teammates with the teammates he has now. He could finally win for his senpais. He could finally win for Kasamatsu. Kise looked toward Kasamatsu, who was standing with the other 3rd years. Kasamatsu looks at him, grinning, knowing what he was thinking. Kise could only smile.

After the announcement from their coach, they returned to practice. The 3rd years sticking around and watching them practice. Sometime Kasamatsu intervene, throwing kicks at Kise who got distracted again from either his roaring fans or for simply being Kise. It was a long practice day, but it felt pretty short to the players who were still excited after learning they had another chance. Before they knew it, it was time to clean up and leave.

“Senpai! Senpai! Lets all go home together!” Kise exclaimed catching up to his senpais who were still talking in front of the school’s gate. He ran up to give Kasamatsu a hug. Kasamatsu had an annoyed look on his face but he shows no signs of pushing Kise off.

“Damnit Kise. Get off. You’re sweaty and you smell” Kasamatsu said.

“Mouu I do not! I made sure to spray cologne after changing!” Kise exclaimed while showing no signs of letting go of Kasamatsu. Moriyama could only laugh at them while Kobori continue to smile at their interactions. Nakamura could only shake his head while Hayakawa simply jump around excited to be with his senpais that he respect so much again. Kise finally let go of Kasamatsu when they were about to leave. Before they could leave, they heard squealing.

“It’s Kise!”

Everyone but Kise could only sigh as a group of girls ran up to Kise. It was a normal occurrence no matter what time and day it was. He was always being surrounded by his fans. Kasamatsu, still awkward with girls, started to move away from the group of girls. As Kise talks to his fans, two girls from the group actually broke off and went toward Kasamatsu to his horror.

“You’re Kasamatsu Yukio right? I heard of you from my mom. She said that she heard from your mom that you’re a great hairstylist! We were wondering if you can help us with hairstyling. Like tips or things like that one day” one of the girls that went up to Kasamatsu asked. She and her friend seem to be oblivious to Kasamatsu’s discomfort. They walked closer to Kasamatsu waiting for his answer. He backed up trying to keep his distant away from them.

“Okay! Sure! Whatever! Can you please back up a bit?” Kasamatsu cried helplessly. The girls, happy with their request being accepted, smiled at him and walked away from him as requested.

“Thank you so much, Kasamatsu-senpai!” The two girls said as they walked back to their group of friends that was still with Kise. The girls soon left the group after Kise told them that they needed to leave.

Seeing how exhausted Kasamatsu was, Kobori patted his back. Moriyama shoved his elbow to Kasamatsu’s side as he grinned at him stupidly.

“I didn’t know you were gonna be a hairstylist, Kasa!”

“Shut up. I’m not. I just do my mom’s hair sometimes if she asked for it”

Moriyama and Kobori both had a look of surprise.

“You mean you do those fancy hairstyles that your mom seems to have sometimes? Those are really nice! Why you never tell us!” Moriyama exclaimed, learning something new from his old childhood friend. Kasamatsu only gave him a deadpanned look.

“It’s not like it’s something you brag about to your friends. Especially your male friends who either have only girls or basketball in his head”

“Still!”

“Enough”

Kasamatsu could only look away as he suddenly got another flash in his vision. This time, the image was a young girl with flowing hair? However something didn’t seem right to Kasamatsu. Like he knew that she wasn’t actually a she. Before Kasamatsu knew it, the vision disappeared. Like usual. Forgetting about the vision, he started to focus on the “real” problem.

“I still can’t believe I agreed to that. That means I have to deal with those girls later again. Ugh” Kasamatsu put his face into his hands and he finally understood what he just agreed to. He only managed to push them off for now. Kise looked at Kasamatsu, pouting.

“It doesn’t matter anymore~ Lets just go~” Kise demanding the attention of his boyfriend again. Kasamatsu, finally looking up, kicked Kise.

“WAH”

“That’s for making us waste our time waiting on you. Again” Kasamatsu said and started to walk back home. The others started to follow suit as Kise tries to get up again and catch up.

“Mou you’re so mean, senpai!”

“Just. Shut. Up”

Despite what Kasamatsu said, he did not stopped the chattering of his friends and boyfriend as they talked with each other as they walked back home.

While walking, Kise couldn’t help but look at Kasamatsu who was walking right by his side. He couldn’t help but admire him. His senpai always looked so strong. His posture, almost military-like, hold confidence. It was almost “sharp-like”. As if he was a soldier. Or a cat. His senpai’s personality was always similar to a cat to him. Kise’s thought was snapped back into reality when he heard Hayakawa’s shouting.

“I’m so excited to p(r)ay with senpais again! We wi(rr) definite(r)y win this time!”

As usual, the team has a hard time to understanding what Hayakawa said but managed to get the gist of it. Nodding as if agreeing, Kise spoke.

“I wonder if we can play against the other GOM and Kagami again” Kise wondered.

_'After all… This might be our last chance to play together as a team..’_

As if understanding what Kise was thinking about, Kasamatsu punched Kise on the side. It wasn’t the usual painful punch or kick he would usually do, but it was enough to snap Kise out of his thoughts.

“Didn’t you listened at all? We got another chance for revenge. He wouldn’t say that if the teams we need to get revenge on aren’t gonna be there” Kasamatsu explained. Kise could only look at his boyfriend/senpai in shock and then grinned.

_'I really am lucky to have such a caring boyfriend as Kasamatsu-senpai…. As Kasamatsucchi. Though he would kill me if I say that out loud’_

As the team was nearing home, Kasamatsu could only think of his time with these people. Honestly he could never understand why he always feel like something is missing. He had everything he ever could ask and want. He had a loving family, great friends, teammates he can depend on. What was missing?

“Senpai! You’re falling behind! C’mon!” Kise called out to Kasamatsu, breaking his thoughts. When Kasamatsu looked up, Kise already jogged back to him and grabbed his hand. Kise’s hand was warm. Kasamatsu could only smile as Kise pulled him towards their friends that was waiting for him. What more could he even ask for?

Across the street, there was a figure. He was hidden by a tattered cloak.

“….Atsu…?”   


               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this shitty fanfic   
> This is my first time making a fanfic and hopefully I'll get enough experience after this to make better ones   
> Please do not reblog the picture  
> The pictures within this fanfic is part of this story so if you like to share, please link to this fanfic and send me a message


	4. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't keep with my weekly update  
> I got so busy with work and forgot all about it. I was planning on adding another picture to this chapter but I decided to add it in later when I actually have time for it. I am very sorry for the people who follow this story. I'll try to do better but there's a chance I might be booked with work again so I really appreciate for all who checks on this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

_"Hello! I’m Atsu Toushirou. Because of my feature is that of a straight, moreover thick edge, among my brothers I’m classified as Yoroidoushi. It’s not that I’m boasting, but since a lot of my successive owners are renowned commanders, I’m just slightly famous. My name’s sometimes ‘Atsu’ or ‘Atsushi’ depending on the literature, but I’m still me. So don’t  worry too much about it.”_

_That was the first thing that Yamanbagiri heard from the sword known as Atsu Toushirou. He was with his Saniwa when she first smithed him out of mere resources. He couldn’t help but think that Atsu was such a small thing. But, he is a fellow sword, so Yamanbagiri will treat him with respect. As Yamanbagiri stared at Atsu, noticed his staring and smiled back at him. Yamanbagiri couldn’t helped but think that that smile was bright. Almost like the sun._

_"Hi! I guess we’ll be working together from now on. What’s your name?” Atsu chirped happily. Yamanbagiri looked away._

_“It’s Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. I was forged at the request of the lord of Ashikaga castle, Nagao Akinaga… as a copy of Yamanbagiri. However, I’m no fake! I’m Kunihiro’s first masterpiece…!”_

_Yamanbagiri noticed Atsu’s staring at him. Atsu had such beautiful eyes. A steel blue color. However, his staring did unnerved him._

_"What’s with that look? Does the fact that I’m a duplicate bother you?”_

_“No it’s just. Wow I can’t believe I met a masterpiece already!”_

_Those words have rung a cord in Yamanbagiri’s chest. Someone…actually noticed him as Kunihiro’s masterpiece and not a replica. He knew his Saniwa saw him as himself. But getting recognition from other swords, especially swords as treasured as Atsu Toushirou, it warmed his heart. That was the first time Yamanbagiri felt an attraction to the tantou known as Atsu Toushirou._

_The two had been together ever since then. Even when new swords joined them on their mission, they had been together. The longer they were together, the more they felt  for one another._

_“Atsu Toushirou. From now on, you’re gonna be the leader of the main force as of today. Please bear in mind that this is a huge responsibility. You do not have to take up this position. What do you say?” The Saniwa asked Atsu. Atsu could not speak. He couldn’t believe that the Saniwa would trust him with such a position. Being the leader of the main force means that he was responsible for their lives and their achievements. Could he really meet the expectations of his Saniwa? Of his teammates?_

_Yamanbagiri placed his hand on Atsu’s shoulder. Atsu looked up at him, seeing the trust Yamanbagiri has for him in his eyes. Atsu started looking around the other swords, seeing that they too have trust in him. Atsu couldn’t helped but think: ‘I can’t let them down. I can’t let their trust go to waste’._

_Atsu could only look back at the Saniwa and nodded his head, agreeing to her proposal._

_"Yes! I’ll take up the position as leader of the main force! I won’t let you or my teammates down!”_

_The Saniwa could only smile at him as all the other swords started to chat and congratulate Atsu for his promotion. Even with all the swords crowding around Atsu, he still felt the warmth of Yamanbagiri’s hand on his shoulder._

_How the two got together was an interesting story. It was true that the two had an attraction from the beginning, however, they were both immature concerning things such as love. They were swords. They might have feelings of loyalty or responsibility, but love was foreign for them._

_It took them a long time. Atsu was the first to realize his attraction for Yamanbagiri. He at first admired Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri was by their Saniwa’s side ever since she started. He had the most experience out of all the swords. He had guided them. Atsu admits that he probably wouldn’t have been able to be the person he became to be if it wasn’t for Yamanbagiri’s guidance. Over time though, Atsu realizes that there was more to his admiration. He wanted to be by his side all the time. He loves the feel of Yamanbagiri’s hands on him. He simply loves being by his side. But he never understood this feeling at first. Why would he be able to understand in the first place? He was a sword. A weapon for the Saniwa. He might have been given form of a human, but he was still not human. There could have been multiple Atsu. The only difference between him and all the rest was their experience and the lives they led. So, he ignored it. He ignored it and kept moving on with his life._

_“You know, Atsu… You might be a sword, but you’re also a person now. Remember that” His Saniwa said to him one day. Atsu didn’t understand what she meant. They were talking about the plan for the upcoming battle. The Saniwa could only raise up one eyebrow and returned to the battle plan. Even though Atsu continued on with the meeting with his Saniwa, he couldn’t help but continue to think of what she said._

_Ever since then, Atsu continue to think of what she had said to him. It was as if she knew what he was feeling about all this time. She probably could. Since it was her magic that allowed him to even have these feelings in the first place. While Atsu was contemplating his thoughts and feelings toward Yamanbagiri, Midare walked up to him._

_“Hey Atsu, what you thinking about?”_

_“Nothing, Midare. Actually I’m not sure what I’m thinking about”_

_“….It’s about Yamanbagiri isn’t it?”_

_“sdfksdjfwdj”_

_Atsu broke out of his thoughts and turned to his brother with a red face. How did Midare know?!_

_“It’s not that hard to figure out. I’m your brother. I know you’ve been by his side since almost from the beginning. It’s kind of obvious. I’m just amazed that Ichi-nii hasn’t kill Yamanbagiri yet”_

_"? What you mean?”_

_"Oh~ nothing~” Midare giggled as he watch his brother’s blushing face turned into confusion._

_“You should probably tell Yama how you feel. Even if you don’t understand it, it might help by letting it out”_

_Atsu look at Midare. Well he never gave him bad advice before._

_“…okay..”_

_Atsu left to find Yamanbagiri. He found him near the pond lake in the garden of the citadel. He seemed to be staring at his reflection. Atsu knew the reason why though. Being with him so long, he no longer need to ask._

_"Hey..Yamanbagiri? Can I talk to you? I need to tell you something”_

_“Hmm?”_

_Yamanbagiri turned to look at Atsu. He tilted his head, wondering what Atsu need to talk to him about._

_“Um..well..” Atsu struggle to say the words he wanted to say. What could he say? Yamanbagiri only waits for him patiently as Atsu tries to speak out. He simply kept his eyes on Atsu, waiting for when Atsu was ready to talk. Feeling more calm now after looking at Yamanbagiri’s eyes, he finally spoke._

_“I…like you. I like you a lot. I thought it was admiration because of how much you did for our cause but it wasn’t just that. I do admire you. But it’s just not only that” Atsu finally spoke. His voice finally becoming more confidence as he continue to talk._

_“I’ve been your side since almost the beginning. We’ve been always together ever since. We’ve never been on separate teams either. Being with you for so long, I was able to come to an understanding with you and I now understand. I don’t want to leave your side. I truly do care about you. I don’t know what love is. We’re swords. Why would we need to know in the first place? But the Saniwa told me something. She told me I’m a person now. I’m not just a sword so I’m taking this chance. I do like you, Yamanbagiri! Please go out with me!” Atsu cried out as all of his emotions finally came out._

_Yamanbagiri did not say anything. He couldn’t. He understood what Atsu was saying. He too felt the same. But unlike Atsu, something was holding him back. His lack of self-confidence. He was a replica. How could he make Atsu happy if he can’t make himself happy?_

_Atsu looks at Yamanbagiri._

_“You don’t have to answer me now. I understand. Don’t worry about it. But please. Don’t forget what I told you just now” Atsu said quietly and ran off._

_Yamanbagiri could only watch as Atsu ran off._

_Their Saniwa gave them a mission. Some enemies were spotted to the west of their citadel. According from the scouts, it wasn’t nothing too abnormal from what they usually deal with. Atsu started preparing his troops. Even though it was awkward, Atsu knew to keep his personal matters out of their missions. Any mishap out of something personal can hurt them or even kill them. Atsu cannot allow that. He will not allow his friends and comrades to get hurt because of his bad decisions._

_They reached their destination. So far it looks like the enemies did not create too much damage yet. But they needed to contain it now before it does any lasting damage to the timeline._

_It was a simple fight. Nothing too out of the ordinary like what the scouts had reported. They were preparing to go back to the citadel. They had done what they have come to do and it was time to report back to the Saniwa. Yamanbagiri was standing a bit far off from his companions. He was still standing over the slowly fading bodies of the enemies that they had just cut down. He turned to look at Atsu. He knew what he wanted to tell him. However, he still refuses to believe that he can ever make Atsu happy like Atsu does for him. And yet, he doesn’t want to see Atsu with anyone else._

_‘What a selfish thought. I can’t even tell him that I feel the same but I don’t want him with anyone else? Of course a replica would have such troubling thoughts’ Yamanbagiri thought. While he beat himself over, he never realized the fallen enemy by his feet starting to move again._

_“YAMANBAGIRI! LOOK OUT!”_

_Yamanbagiri heard Ichigo’s shout. When he look toward the thought-to-be-dead enemy moving again, he could barely react. Suddenly blood splashed to his face._

_“FUCK OFF!” Atsu screamed has he stab the enemy through the head with his sword. The fading enemy has finally disappeared completely. Blood was dripping. The wound on his shoulder now was bleeding profusely. Yamanbagiri could not move. He had just got Atsu hurt from his own stupidity._

_“Atsu! You okay?” Yamato-no-kami said as he run up to his bleeding leader. Mikazuki and Horikawa also follow suit, trying to bandage the wound with the supplies they had brought. As they were trying to stop the wound on Atsu’s shoulder, Ichigo walked up to Yamanbagiri in a strangely calm matter. Before Yamanbagiri notice, Ichigo grabbed the front of his shirt._

_“Are you stupid?!” Ichigo said in a calm anger. In a way, Yamanbagiri wished he was yelling. It would be a lot less scarier if he did. Everyone turned to the scene. Atsu’s face turning into shock._

_"Ichi-nii! What are you doing?!”_

_However Ichigo ignored Atsu._

_“Did you know you almost got Atsu killed because of your lack of focus?! I don’t care what you were thinking about but I can’t let you put my little brother in danger! Remember we can die any moment now! One mistake and we’re gone! We’re not just swords anymore. We’re alive now!” Ichigo told off at Yamanbagiri. He soon let go of Yamanbagiri’s shirt and pushed him away. Atsu, after Horikawa finished patching him up, ran up to his brother._

_“Ichi-nii! Why you do that?!” Atsu trying to get a respond from his older brother but Ichigo merely just hugged him, avoiding his injured shoulder. Even as Ichigo held him, Atsu looked over his shoulder to see Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri refused to look at him. Atsu could only look away, depressed._

_The ride back to the citadel was quiet. No one talked on the way. Even Mikazuki did not make a comment during the trip back. When they returned, Yamanbagiri quickly left to be by himself. Atsu could only watch sadly as he walked away, but decided to head to the Saniwa first and give her his report. Everyone spread out to do their own things. Ichigo walked away, still fuming with Tsurumaru close behind him. Horikawa and Yamato-no-kami went to explain the situation to the curious swords who watched the scene. Mikazuki could only sigh at the scene._

_Yamanbagiri went back to the pond where Atsu had admitted his feelings earlier. He couldn’t help but think of what Atsu told him. What Ichigo told him. They were people now. They weren’t just swords. But people can’t be replicas, can they? So does that mean he can be just him now? He stared at his reflection. The more he look at it, the more he start seeing himself. Then he thinks. Was he ever influenced by his original in the first place? What did his original look like anyways? Just like him? It’s understandable if their sword form was identical but would their human-self look the same? The more he look at himself now, the more he just sees himself. Was this what Atsu see all the time? He never saw Yamanbagiri, the original, did he? He only saw the Yamanbagiri that was right in front of him when he was first smithed._

_“Yamanbagiri?” A voice called out to him. Yamanbagiri turned to look at the caller, knowing that voice so well._

_“Atsu..”_

_Atsu walked closer to Yamanbagiri with worried eyes._

_“Are you okay? We never did checked to see if that monster did hurt you or not” Atsu said as he try to touch Yamanbagiri, checking to see if he was hurt at all. Before he could touch him, Yamanbagiri moved to grab his reaching hand and held it. It was warm as usual. Atsu could only blushed and look up at Yamanbagiri’s face as if questioning what he was doing._

_“…I’m sorry. I should have told you what I wanted to say when you confessed to me. If I did, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt…” Yamanbagiri confessed._

_“Wha-? No! It wasn’t your fault! I’m sorry what Ichi-nii said but don’t worry so much about it! It was just a small wound. Nothing that can’t be repaired..” Atsu trailed off as Yamanbagiri’s grip on his hand got tighter. Atsu quieted down. He knew Yamanbagiri wanted to say something._

_“No he was right. I was stupid. I kept thinking that I was just a replica. I convinced myself that there was no way for me to make you happy just as you make me happy. A replica can’t do that. But after you getting hurt because of me… I realized something. I might be a replica. I might never be ‘real’ but my feelings for you are real” Yamanbagiri choked out. He gripped Atsu’s hand even tighter, fearing that Atsu could disappear any minute now._

_Atsu was shaking. He couldn’t believe what Yamanbagiri just told him. Tears started to pool into his eyes. Yamanbagiri felt the same for him. He couldn’t stop shaking. The hand that held his hand felt so much warmer now._

_Yamanbagiri started panicking. He didn’t know what to do. Atsu was crying and he didn’t know how to calm him down. Suddenly Atsu threw his arms around Yamanbagiri and held him, finally letting his tears fall. Yamanbagiri fell on his butt but kept ~~a~~ his hold on Atsu. They held each other, fearing that the other would disappear. Tears started to fall from Yamanbagiri’s eyes as well._

_“Yamanbagiri…Yamanbagiri…Ya-chan…” Atsu cried out and Yamanbagiri could only hold on to the tiny body of his love._

 

 

Mikazuki could only watch as Yamanbagiri sit by the pond of the citadel. He knew whatever he say, Yamanbagiri would not listen. The only thing he can do is make sure he does not do anything stupid and would make Atsu cry even more if he sees the condition of Yamanbagiri at the moment. Kogitsunemaru stood by side as he too watch Yamanbagiri stare down the pond.

“Is there really nothing we can do for him?”

“At the moment, we can only wait for the Saniwa. Her answer is our only hope for finding Atsu and getting Yamanbagiri back to his normal self” Mikazuki admits.

The citadel was quiet. It was unusual. There was only sounds of fellow swords walking around or doing the chores. The Saniwa locked herself in her room, focusing on finding where Atsu went. The Awataguchi too were locked up in their room, refusing to come out. Even Tsurumaru was giving them space. The only thing they can do was wait. But for how long? They can’t wait forever in hope that Atsu comes back. Even though none of them want to admit it, they still have a mission to do and Atsu will never forgive them if they fail their mission by focusing all of their energy finding him.

Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard running through the citadel. Soon Hasebe ran out, almost out of breath.

“Everyone! Go to the meeting place now! The Saniwa has an announcement!” Hasebe reported. Before Mikazuki or Kogitsunemaru react, Yamanbagiri already ran past them and into the meeting room. Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru could only stare in shock from the quick movement of their fellow sword before chasing after him into the room. When they got into the room, the Saniwa was already there.

“I found him” She simply said. There ~~was~~ were many gasps of surprise and happiness, finally knowing that their leader was found at last. However Mikazuki notice the hard look of his master’s face. Something was up.

“He’s in my time period. I don’t know how. It might because my magic was originated at that time and brought him there but I need to go get him now. You guys will stay here and keep the citadel safe while I am gone” The Saniwa reported and was about to leave but a shout from Yagen stopped her from leaving.

“Wait Taishou! I want to come along too! My brother is alone in that time period. I’m coming to go get him as well!”

“Yeah me too!”

“And me!”

Shouts from all the Awataguchi could be heard, begging to be taken along to get their lost brother. The Saniwa could only rub her head as she turn back to them.

“I can’t. You know very well that you guys can’t come to my time period. You guys won’t be adjusted to it. It’s not the same thing as this time period” The Saniwa tried to explain.

“I’m sorry, Master. But I beg you as well. Please let me go find Atsu” Yamanbagiri said as he stare down his master, trying to make her understand. They had someone important to them missing and waiting to be found. They needed to do this.

The Awataguchi was not backing down though. They continue to argue with their master. Pleading to be taken along. Sensing a fight can be abrupt from all the screaming, Mikazuki coughed, interjecting into the conversation.

“Master I understand that we mustn’t come into the present time period due to reasons, however, don’t you think it would be better to take us along with you? Or at least some of us? Without you around, it’s not like we can move on our own. And second what happen if finding him take too long for you? You’re pretty much by yourself there. If you take some of us along, it’ll be a faster search and we can go back to our mission” Mikazuki reasoned. Hearing his argument, the Saniwa could only sigh and then rub her hand as if contemplating his idea. She soon threw her arms up the air.

“Okay! Fine! Some of you can come with me! But if you guys get into too much trouble, I’m sending your guys asses back to this place immediately” She said as she gave into their demands. The Awataguchi swords could only smile and jumping up and down, knowing that they can go get their brother.

“Okay. The Awataguchi and the main troop will come with me since they are the closest to Atsu. Is there any complaints?” The Saniwa said with a raised eyebrow as if there as anyone willing to argue with her even more. Apparently there was.

“I’m going too! I don’t want to be left behind while Ichigo goes off to find his little brother!” Tsurumaru said.

“I wish to come as well. Who knows what can happen if you leave this demon by himself” Kashuu said as he look at Yamato-no-kami pointedly.

“What did you say?” Yamato-no-kami started as the two about to get into another argument. However, Izumi-no-kami cut them off.

“Ignoring them. I would ask to come as well. Since most of the Shinsengumi swords are going, might as well go with them”

The Saniwa could only sigh as three more troublesome swords demand to come as well. She was too tired to deal with this shit.

“Fine whatever. But only you three! Hasebe! I’m leaving you in charge of the citadel until we get back. You know the rules” She commanded to one of her most loyal swords. Hasebe could only nod, happy that his Saniwa has so much confidence in him. The other swords could only nod, knowing that they have no right to come along at the moment despite their wish to find their fellow sword. They have a mission to do and it was to protect this timeline while their Saniwa was away.

“Okay before I take us to the present timeline, you guys go change! I’m not taking a couple of traditionally dressed men with swords into the present time! We’ll get arrested before we can even find Atsu! You guys can put your swords into these kendo sheath. No one will notice. Just meet me in the garden when you’re ready”

After they struggled to change into more modern clothes (Yamanbagiri refusing to let go of his cloak and Nakigitsune hiding his face behind a scarf instead of his usual mask) that the Saniwa kept around just in case for them, they met up with her where she was already changed and ready to go.

“You already know that this isn’t a field trip right?” She said clearly.

They all nodded. They knew they had a time limit. They can’t stay in the present timeline too long. It could change the course of history, something that they have been fighting to stop.

She nodded at them as if she took noticed of their answer. The Saniwa started the spell to return back into her time. Before they knew it, they weren’t at the citadel anymore.

There was loud noises everywhere. A lot of people chattering. As the swords’ vision have come to focus, they realized the difference in time. Tall buildings everywhere around them. Moving metal objects. People talking on some strange piece of plastic object. Everything was just completely different. Seeing at their confused face, the Saniwa spoke.

“This is my time, boys. Welcome to the present. Or specifically Tokyo, the new Edo. Now hurry up and move along. We gotta head back to my place so I can let my boss know what is going on. If they find out that I didn’t tell them I brought you along, let just say that even in this timeline, there’s nowhere to hide from their fury” She grumbled as she started walking to a direction. After looking around in excitement and curiosity, the swords slowly follow her while still looking around. Yamanbagiri also started to follow her when he heard a lot of talking from somewhere close to him. He noticed a group of boys walking the opposite direction of them from across the road. He couldn’t help but stare at one particular boy that was mingled in with them. The boy’s hair was just like Atsu”

“Atsu.. Don’t worry. I’ll definitely find you” Yamanbagiri whispered to himself as he turned away from the group of boys and walked away.     __  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry about the delay and if there are any grammar problems or if I missed cleaning up my edits. Once I actually get around doing the image for this chapter, I'll get to it. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Citadel: That one building where you take care of your swords in the game (there's also wiki)  
> Tantous: A short sword (if you want more detail, just wiki)  
> You want more? On the Touken Ranbu wiki
> 
> Yukio means "Happy Man" in Japanese due to the kanji is used just in case you're confused.


End file.
